Articulated machines having members that rotate with respect to each other are used in many applications. For example, a wheel loader includes lift arms that not only pivot with respect to the wheel loader frame, but also has multiple pivoting connections with an implement, such as a bucket. It is desirable to have sensors that can measure the angular movement of pivot joints from which the position of the members can be determined, including the ability to measure the tilt angle of the bucket. Mechanical components that directly couple two pivoting members to a rotary sensor may be used. However, while rotary sensors used in sensor assemblies may be positioned to measure a relative rotational movement of one member with respect to another member about an axis of a pivot or pivoting joint, the sensors are quite delicate, and unable to withstand other forces, such as side loads normally associated with the interconnection of such mechanical components. In order to avoid such undesirable forces, often a result of misalignment due to tolerance build-up between mechanical components assembled together, the mechanical components must typically be machined using greater levels or degrees of precision, which adds significant cost, and still may not result in a sensor assembly that performs satisfactorily.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a rotary sensor assembly utilizing mechanical components that isolate the sensor from non-desirable forces, while reducing the level or degree of precision required to fabricate the mechanical components.